The European patent publication 0803653 A1 discloses an arrangement, in which the transmission of the working pressure and of sensor signals from position sensors to power cylinders takes place by way of electropneumatic plastic lines. In this case the electropneumatic plastic lines are connected by way of connection members with valve arrangements, which are arranged on the power cylinders. The position sensors are connected by way of electrical lines with the valve arrangements. The connection members are plugged into the valves and retained by holding screws in them. Owing to the electrical line strands in the plastic lines screwing in of the connection members is not possible. Moreover, the valves are required as connection members between the sensor lines and the line strands in the plastic lines.